The Time Of Darkness
Main Cats: Slice- Gray tabby she-cat with awesome blue eyes Echoflight- Silver she-cat with grassy green eyes Hawkfrost- Brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes Leafpelt- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Firestar- Large flame colored tom with green eyes Brambleclaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes Tigerstar- Huge brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a v-shaped ear Tallflower- creamy tabby she-cat Gravel- Mottled gray tom Screech- dappled light brown tom Screepelt- big gray tom Story Background Slice is a rouge exiled from her old Clan, ThunderClan. She plots to have revenge on the forest and destroy the Clans. Will the Clans stop her? Read to find out! Chapter 1(Eagle) A wind swiftly flew across the land. The trees rustled as the night went by. Slice ran across the clearing quickly. Her gray fur glinted in the moonlight. She stopped and turned around. "Stupid Clans!" she yowled. Her mother was Leafpelt and her sister was Echoflight. "Fox dung!" she whispered. She heard footsteps. She turned around and sprinted out. She sniffed the air. "I'm out of ThunderClan territory..." Slice had just been exiled out of ThunderClan for attacking Firestar. She ran across the thunderpath. She turned a corner and sighed with relief. A cave, nice enough stood before her. "I'll stay here." she rubbed against the cave entrance. "SOON IS THE TIME FOR THE CLAN TO PAY!!" Slice screamed. Chapter 2 (Ducky) Tallflower padded out of her den. Her limbs were stiff with old age, soon she was going to move into the Elder's den. She looked across the clearing at Leafpelt, and sighed. She felt bad for the she-cat, what with Slice becoming what she had become. She shuddered at the thought. All of the Clan was scared of Slice and her horrible ways, even their leader, though he'd never admit it, he was afraid, not only for himself, but for the clan, also. The queens had started sleeping in the warrior's den they were so afraid. One of the queens, Swallow-wing was from Tallflower's first litter. This just made Tallflower all the more worried. Tallflower padded to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse, she took it over to where her mate, Hareleap was eating. "How was the prey running?" she asked. "Horrible," he mewed, "some rogue has been scaring it all away." "It was probably Slice," Tallflower growled quietly. Hareleap nodded. ----- Tallflower followed Hareleap back to camp, after the moonhigh border patrol, but when they got close they could hear wailing. They started running. The trees a blur beside them. When they got to camp everybody looked at them, greif in their eyes. "No-no it can't be," Tallflower mewed. She ran across the clearing and stopped, next to a small tabby pelt. It was Swallow-wing, her kits, Greenkit and Lightningkit huddled beside her, looking for warmth in their mother's pelt. The kits' father came up and nudged the kits away from their mother's body. Wait where's Mosskit ''Tallflower thought, but as she looked closer she saw the little pure-white body still by her mother's body. "What happened," she asked Fallenpetal. "Slice came and went directly into the nursery, she was trying to get Mosskit, but Swallow-wing wouldn't let her, so she just killed them both," she whispered. "Oh StarClan," Tallflower whispered. But in her heart she knew that she was going to fight Slice one way or another. Chapter 3(Eagle) Slice looked at her claws, bloodstained. She swiftly climed up a tree She hunched her back. Her blue eyes slits. With a yowl she leaped from the trees. Slice pinned Tallflower to the ground. "Where is Firestar!?" she yowled. Tallflower couldn't speak beacause Slice was pushing so hard. "I...I...I can't tell you!" she gasped. Slice dug her claws into Tallflower's chest. "Tell me or else!" Tallflower screeched as Slice did that. She shook her head. Slice loosened her grip on Tallflower. ''He'll be at camp. ''she thought. Slice smacked Tallflower, blinding her for a moment and ran off towards camp Slice peered through the brambles. There was Firestar. In the center of camp sharing tounges with Sandstorm. Sandstorm got up and walked out of camp to go on patrol. ''Now is my chance! ''Thought Slice. She burst out of the brambles and hissed. "ThunderClan is doomed!" Chapter 4 (Duck) Tallflower stood up, quickly grooming the small trickle of blood away from her neck. She raced through the undergrowth, and pounced on Slice, clawing her ears feircly. She then raced to the camp, "Slice is coming," she wailed. She raced into the nursery, quickly telling Fallenpetal what was happening, before grabbing Greenkit and Lightningkit from the nest she shared with them and pushing them into Fallenpetal's nest with Fallenpetal's kits, Hazlekit and Talonkit. The kits squealed in terror as their mother and Tallflower put moss over them to hide them. All of a sudden Tallflower heard screeches outside, she knew that Slice had reached the camp. Chapter 5(Eagle) Slice laughed as she fought Firestar. She slashed at his face with a yowl. Cats tried to come to his rescue but were quickly deafeated. Firestar backed up as Slice held up a paw with her metal spikes (claws) glinting in the moonlight. "No Slice." he said in terror. "Don't do it!" Slice didn't listen. She threw her claws at him with speed like a bird, hitting his throat. Firestar's eyes grew big. His breath grew fast but little. He collasped on the ground, still. "That was his last life!" someone yowled. Slice laughed. "Now I can pick you all off like mice!" A group of 4 cats charged at her but were deafeated quickly. A storm raged above rain pouring like hail. Lightning struck a tree sending it up in flames. Flames blazed across the camp filling the air with rising smoke. A dark shape appeared in the scorching area. Slice smirked. "Hawkfrost." her icy blue eyes glittered. Chapter 6 (Duck) "We have to get the kits out of here," Talflower mewed to Fallenpetal, "We have to get Featherdust," the other queen expecting kits, "and the kits out of here, ''now!" Fallenpetal nodded and nudged her kits to their paws, Featherdust helped Tallflower get Greenkit and Lightningkit. Tallflower tore a hole into the nursery and got the queens out that way. They raced through the forest and came to a cave Tallflower had found a while before. "We can stay here," she mewed. But Tallflower knew it would not be long before Slice found them. Chapter 7 (Duck) Tallflower caught the mouse and took it back to the cave. "Thanks," the queens mewed. Category:Collaboration pages Category:Ducky's Fanfics Category:Eagle's stories Category:Fan Fictions Category:The Dark Ones Category:E-10+